


Whatever it takes!

by PrettyLittleMind



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Jacob Black, BAMF Original Character, Bisexual Emmett, Bisexual Jacob, Broken Limbs, Broken Promises, Esme is a queen, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of a child, Panic Attack, Scenting, Slow Burn, Sweet Edward Cullen, Violence, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleMind/pseuds/PrettyLittleMind
Summary: Clearly, she’d changed a lot in five years. Billy barely recognised her, though her face hadn’t changed. She was older, more mature but — Billy reminded himself — she was very much still a child. He shouldn’t worry her with the movements of the cold ones or the troubles that had begun to arise on the reservations in response to their movements.In which Jacob moves to Forks High School with his best friend and meets Bella again.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Jacob Black, Emmett Cullen/Original Female Character, Jared Cameron/Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Whatever it takes!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen the series nor I haven’t read the books either. This whole fic will be built upon my knowledge from the fanfics I’ve read and the small clips I have watched. Not only that but I have also done some research in order to help me write this story. I've also changed a few things to help with the timeline, the events should be the same but in a different order.
> 
> I wanna thank a great friend of mine, [Trashbin_Katie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbin_Katie/pseuds/Trashbin_Katie), for being the beta for this chapter! ^^

The year was 2005 and it was just a normal, average day. The sun was out, shining brightly down onto the earth, not a fairy tale blue but nonetheless, the sky was blue with some clouds flouting by. Silence that once coursed through the day was taken over by the singing of birds. Hidden away within the copious number of tress that laid around the house, shielding it away from prying eyes.

  


Its tune sang along to a deep rumbling of a car driving up onto a driveway. It wasn’t long until the engine died down and the birds were left singing away. There was the distinct sound of a car door slamming and then the crunch of gravel underfoot.

  


Soon they slowed until they weren’t heard anymore, and the sound of a door being knocked followed after. The guest whistled as she waited, copying the song of the birds. She heard the latch go and turned her attention to the door. It opened to reveal someone in a wheelchair, a man who was in their late fifties. The man being Billy Black, the father of the young adult’s best friend.

  


He lifted his head, and a smile found its way onto his lips, as dark brown eyes met with another. Eyes were shining brighter than they did before when looking at the floor but nonetheless, happiness was radiating from this man and it showed in his facial expression and in his body posture.

  


“Alula!”

  


There, standing in front of Billy as none other than Alula Vaughn. A close friend of his son’s and someone that Billy considered to be his daughter in everyway but blood. Billy knew many things about Alula, from her favourite colour to her least favourite pairs of shoes. He knew the way that she liked to wear her hair- down and around her face- which is why he took immediate note of the fact that it was tied up.

  


He averted his eyes immediately, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that he was staring. Alula had always been very particular about her hair, he could recall more than once incident that arose from her being asked to tie it up. And yet here she was, hair tied up and a smile on her face. 

  


He smiled at her, pulling back to give her the space to walk in. 

  


“Come in, my dear!” Billy exclaimed, closing the door behind her. “How was your morning?”

  


“Oh you know,” Alula laughed as she sat herself down onto the sofa, body leaning back into it, getting comfy as possible. “the usual. I had a big breakfast!” Billy rolled his eyes fondly, this kid and her food. She opened her mouth to continue when her attention turned to the door. 

  


“Hey Jake!” Alula called out, laughing at the rushed greeting she got in response. Jacob had clearly woken up late if his dishevelled appearance and bleary eyes were any indication. He sped walked to the kitchen, shooting the occupants of the living room a quick scowl when they laughed at him. 

  


With Jacob bustling around in the kitchen, Alula turned her attention back towards her father figure. 

  


“How’ve you been though Billy? It feels like I haven seen you in ages!” the female inquired, “Have you and Jake been eating enough?”

  


“I’m doing fine kiddo. And you really needn’t worry about that. Jake eats more than his fair share,” 

  


There was an offended exclamation from the kitchen which caused both of them to laugh once again. 

  


“You shouldn’t worry yourself about that sort of thing.” He continued, a little more firmly, Alula huffed

  


“I know, I know but I can’t help but worry about you guys. Jake always seems hungry and I’m concerned about your diet too. Microwave meals aren’t nutritious you know!”

  


Billy laughed good naturedly, reaching over to pat her hand, “You worry too much; you’ll go grey at this rate.” She rolled her eyes but smiled, nonetheless. 

  


“Suppose that I bring you some of the food that I make, will you accept it?”

  


Billy started a little, Alula had always been a foodie. She loved cooking for herself, but she rarely offered to cook for other people. Though, it wasn’t particularly surprising to Billy that she had offered. Neither he, nor Jake, were wizzes in the kitchen and it often forced them into buying pre-made meals. It wasn’t good for them but with their limited time it was often the best that they could do.

  


On the other hand, Billy had always prided himself on his independence. People often had a tendency to talk down to him both literally and metaphorically. This was someone he considered his child and the idea of her going so out of her way to look after him unsettled him. 

  


“I-” he paused, still wrestling with himself. “Lu, you really don’t need to-”

  


“I want to!” Alula insisted, seeming to sense his unease, “you don’t have to give me an answer right now. But it seriously wouldn’t be any trouble.” She smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile back at her fondly. 

  


Soon, soft caramel toned hands came together and clapped, breaking the tension within the room. Looking back on it, Billy remembered why Alula was here in the first place. How could he forget such a thing?

  


“Right, you and Jake need to go. You shouldn’t be late on your first day.”

  


Alula seemed to light up, nodding enthusiastically. She was clearly more excited than Jake was, he’d been less than eager to attend the public school, preferring the comfort of the reservation. It was something that they’d spoke about for months and it had taken the arrival of a certain someone to finally convince him. 

  


“I’m so stoked. It’ll be nice to meet some other people! I know Jake isn’t looking forward to it.” That gave her pause, “ _actually_ , what's making you change your mind? I seem to remember you telling me that I should stay on the reservation. The education system is ‘ _so much better_ ’ remember?” Billy laughed at her poor impersonation. Alula didn’t seem deterred in the least.

  


She leaned forwards, mischief sparkling in her eyes. 

  


“Why is Jacob really moving to forks? Does it have something to do with the coven living on the opposite part of our land?”

  


Yet again Billy found himself surprised. It had been a long time since he had last seen her, he’d expected some changes. She had been a rather headstrong child, stubborn in nearly everyway. When she and Jake had played together they had played her games, a natural born leader. 

  


Though all that maturity and tenacity had culminated in a teenager that seemed rather rude right off the bat. She’d never been the type to hold long conversations, preferring short — straight to the point — interactions. 

  


Clearly, she’d changed a lot in five years. Billy barely recognised her, though her face hadn’t changed. She was older, more mature but — Billy reminded himself — she was very much still a child. He shouldn’t worry her with the movements of the cold ones or the troubles that had begun to arise on the reservations in response to their movements. 

  


He supposed he could just tell her that it was for Jake to get new friends but he doubted that Alula would fall for that. She was aware of the fact that the Cullen’s went to Forks, she knew very well that there was a high probability that they would run into the cold ones. 

  


The truth wasn’t something that he needed to worry her with which is why he breathed a sigh of relief when she continued. 

  


“Billy, you have to tell me the truth. Is he going to forks because of a girl? Is Jacob doing this for a girl?”

  


A hearty laugh left Billy’s mouth, causing Alula to jump in her seat. With a hand over her heart and wide eyes staring at the man in the wheelchair. He should’ve known, he should’ve known that this girl was clever enough to work it out.

  


“Oh Lu, it just maybe. An old friend of his recently moved back. He’s excited to go to school with her. I appreciate that your going with him. You’ll have to keep an eye on him for me.” 

  


Alula nodded, a frown appearing on her face. Just as she opened her mouth to speak again, Jacob appeared. 

  


The words spoken by Billy did seem to make sense to the girl, she was going to move to Forks High with Jacob but for a girl? An old friend at that? That makes no sense to her whatsoever.

  


Before she could say anything else or think more about the matter, Jacob spoke up after getting his things ready. Jumping up after tying his shoes, a bright smile on his face and eyes sparkling. “You ready to go, Lu?”

  


“Yep! Let’s head out!” Alula enthusiastically replied before jumping up from her seat, bag strap secured on her shoulder with a hand holding on to it before walking towards the door.

  


“Dad, breakfast is on the table, don’t forget to eat it! See ya later!”

  


“Bye, Billy! See you when I drop this dolt off!”

  


With booming laugher filling the house, Billy said his goodbye before watching the two teens walk out of the house and into Alula's black Chevrolet suburban. Staying on the porch, eyes watching the car disappear into the woods before wheeling himself back into the house.

  


* * *

  


On the drive towards Forks, music was blasting within the car. Two off-key voices were singing along to the song as it played, a large grin on both the teen’s faces.

  


Soon two voices turned to one, Jacob belting out the lyrics with his whole chest while Alula laughed at the expression he was making. They soon quietened down once they reached the parking lot of the school, both laughing while existing the vehicle.

  


“Wow didn’t think there would be this many people in the parking lot,” Alula whispered once Jacob rounded the car to stand beside her.

  


Jacob chuckled anxiously as his eyes racked over to the students hanging out in the parking lot of the school. After a few seconds of looking around, both teens started to notice that they were being stared at.

  


In spite of their newfound attention, it didn’t last long. That was because another car pulled up within the parking lot and based on the stares the car it was getting itself; it must’ve been another new person as well.

  


Alula felt sorry for the girl, it was awkward enough to start a new school and not knowing within the school but have the students stare at your every move is just too much. The girl who had just gotten out of her car had a pale complexion and long brown, wavy hair. As she stood there, with her hand clutching at her bag strap, she had aimlessly looked around. It seemed as if she was looking for someone who was amongst the sea of teenagers standing in front of the school.

  


Although one student was giving off awkward vibes, the other was giving off excitement. Specifically, the excitement upon seeing the awkward female standing in front of her car. Alula watched as Jacob called out to the girl before lightly jogging over to her, a bright smile on his face.

  


“Bella!”

  


Whatever daydream the girl was in was soon interrupted by the call of her name. Lifting her gaze from the floor up towards the boy jogging over, a grin found its way onto her face. Her expression going from lost and unfocused to a bright gem. As Jacob bounded over, his opening his arms wide, he pulled his childhood friend into a tight hug. Causing Bella to squeal in surprise before wrapping her arms around the russet teen.

  


“Jacob! Hi, what are you doing here?”

  


Peeking over Jacob’s shoulder, dark chocolate eyes gazed at Alula. Both brunettes stared at each other, the moment disrupted by Bella scrunching up her nose a little at the sight of the other female. Making Alula raise an eyebrow at the other’s distasteful expression before the Quileute female rolled her eyes.

  


Jacob was oblivious to the situation that was occurring before him. Too focused on hugging his childhood friend before pulling away. His hands are now placed on the female’s shoulders, giving it a squeeze once in a while.

  


“I just started, first day actually,” Jacob said, laughter in his voice before turning his attention to his friend standing behind him, “Oh, Alula! Come and meet Bella!”

  


Walking at a leisurely pace, Alula watched at Jacob beckoning her to hurry up, enthusiasm written in every line of his being. Once she reached the two, she turned her attention back onto Bella, a small gentle smile was now placed on her lips instead of the frown.

  


Bella soon turned her attention onto the other female, a smile on her lips as well, causing Alula to blink in surprise. She was completely floored by the instantaneous shift in the girl’s behaviour. Perhaps she had misread her facial expression.

  


“Hello Bella, it’s nice to meet you,” Alula softly spoke, her smile never wavering as she observed the brunette standing in front of her. Sticking her arm out in front of her, her hand pointing towards Bella, indicating for a handshake.

  


Looking down towards the outstretched hand, Bella had narrowed her eyes before taking it into her. There was that feeling again, the feeling as if Bella didn’t like her. Alula narrowed her eyes, squeezing her hand a little more firmly than was necessary. 

  


“Nice to meet you.” Bella mumbled, expression closed off and cold. It made the hair on the back of Alula’s neck rise. It was rare that a human triggered this kind of response from her, it was as if her very DNA was rejecting the contact and Alula dropped her hand like she’d been burned. Playing it off my stuffing her hand into her pocket. 

  


Jake had missed the interaction completely, looking between the two with a bright smile and Alula resisted the urge to clue him in. Men could be so oblivious at times and it seemed Bella shared the sentiment, gaze flickering from Alula to Jacob. 

  


The three stood there in silence, the girls staring at each other with a sudden hostility. Jacob finally seemed to be catching on, his smile flickering as he looked between the two. 

  


“Are you nervous?” Alula asked when she was motioned by Jacob. The silence must be getting too much for him. Bella turned her head to look at Alula, expression filled with incredulous distaste.

  


The sound of screeching tires had interrupted Bella before she could answer the question. All three heads turned to the sound and watched as two different cars pull up to the school, the first car driving more erratically than its partner.

  


Most be showing off.

  


With the roll of her eyes, Alula continued to watch as the second car parked more carefully within the parking space.

  


“Emmett, I told you to stop driving like that!”

  


A blonde growled as she stepped out of the Jeep, her heels clicking against the concrete floor as she walked towards the driving, a large, muscled man, his lips quirked up into a smirk.

  


“Come on, babe, it was a race!” was the response she got before ‘Emmett’ slung an arm over the girl’s shoulder. Crowding himself into her space, seems like they're gonna kiss.

  


“Knock it off.”

  


The pair pulled apart to turn their heads towards the teen who exited the car, not sparing the pair a glance as he placed his arm over a petite female next to him. A smile on his face as he looks down at her, staring into her eyes lovingly.

  


“Jasper's right!” came a chipper voice, “You’re attracting way too many stares.”

  


“Alice, we get stared at anyway.” Rosalie responded haughtily, and with the roll of her eyes, she walked off, the man following her like a lost puppy as she made her way towards the building. As she walked past the trio, Alula could see everyone within the parking lot of the school staring at them as if they haven’t seen them before.

  


The second that pulled up upon the curb gracefully before the driver stepped out of the car. Alula watched at Bella turning her attention onto the newcomer, watching as the pupils of her eyes expanded.

  


Turning her head, Alula then took note that the driver was walking towards the group of people from the first car, his eyes trained onto Bella, the tension was thick in the air, the wind seemed to have halted before zoning in onto Jacob.

  


That was when the world seemed to stop, standing completely still for a moment before it blew back into Alula’s face, rustling her hair gently.  
She immediately lifted a hand to her face, unable to hide her grimace. It stunk, it was too sweet, cloying at the insides of her mouth and nearly causing her to gag when she reflexively swallowed. Jacob had a similar reaction, having to physically turn away from the smell. 

  


The three of them stared at the new arrivals, Bella with obvious interest and Alula and Jacob with a sudden visceral distaste. There was no mistaking that smell. Nothing in the world smelt like the cold ones did, the strange too-sweet stench of death. Like rotting flowers and burnt sugar. 

  


The majority of the cold ones didn’t seem to notice them, moving up towards the school though the one at the back stopped. He cast a look around the car park, stopping abruptly on their forms. Bella ducked her head with a flush and Alula snatched at Jake’s wrist to stop him from moving. Now wasn’t the time, not when they were surrounded with humans. 

  


The vampire’s eyes finally slid to Alula’s gold clashing with brown. He finally turned, walking quickly to catch up to the rest of his gaggle. Alula watched him go, unease flooding her stomach.  
She squeezed Jake’s wrist turning to meet his gaze. 

  


_So they were the Cullen’s. Fast cars and too-sweet scent. This was the first time that they had seen them and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you have enjoyed the chapter please feel free to leave a comment and or a kudo c:
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheDepressoLit) follow if you want, I don't do much on there. Also, here is my [Tumblr](https://smolbeanemi.tumblr.com/) another social media account I don't do much on. All I do is like posts.


End file.
